Various activities and behaviors of a patient may affect characteristics of the patient's blood flow through the patient's arterial and venous systems. For example, physical activities and sedentary behavior of a patient may affect the geometric configuration of vasculatures, as well as blood flow characteristics therethrough. For example, physical activities, such as walking, running, exercising, swallowing, and head rotation, etc., as well as sedentary behaviors, such as prolonged sitting, may impact the ability of the arterial and venous systems to circulate blood.
In recent studies, individuals with excessive sedentary behavior (e.g., prolonged sitting) were reported to have an increased risk of morbidity and mortality with vascular disease or diabetes, regardless of the intensity of physical activity. To understand the pathogenesis of arterial and venous diseases, a desire exists for accurate modeling of the interaction between musculoskeletal, venous, and arterial systems of a patient and the effects of musculoskeletal activity on the mechanical and/or hemodynamic characteristics of the musculoskeletal and/or vascular systems of a patient. Moreover, this musculoskeletal and vascular modeling may also help assess the durability/lifecycle of implanted endovascular devices, such as stents. This disclosure includes systems and methods for assessing the effect of musculoskeletal motions on device failure, and arterial and venous diseases.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the disclosure.